The Darkness In Kagome's Heart
by Sassybratt
Summary: After Naraku's death, Kagome returns to her own time. When darkness appears in the jewel, her heart becomes tainted and both worlds are thrown into turmoil. Will Inuyasha save her or be killed by the one he loves?
1. Darkness

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, setting, etc. No copyright infringement is intended._

**The Darkness in Kagome's Heart**

**Chapter 1: Darkness**

The forest was quiet as Kagome and Inuyasha stepped out of Kaede's hut. Their expression were completely serious. Arrows filled the young priestess's quiver as she held her bow in her hand. The half-demon had Tetsusaiga drawn at his side.

Moonlight shown overhead as the power of the Sacred Jewel continued to approach. Inuyasha rose his sword in front of him defensively. _He's close._

Kirara ran through the trees, Sango riding her back. _Father ... tonight is the night I will finally get revenge for our village! _Her eyes narrowed in determination as she held Hiraikotsu over her shoulder. A baboon clothed figure ran ahead of her.

He jumped along the tree branches into the air. The demon slayer's eyes flared and saw her chance, throwing her giant boomerang towards the enemy. At the last minute, the figure dodged the attack as the weapon swiveled back into Sango's possession.

"Naraku!" she screamed, jumping off her demon cat's back and once again arming herself for an attack. She swung Hiraikotsu at the vile half-demon

Said man shot out his tentacle-like arms, preparing to wrap the young demon slayer completely into them. Kirara leapt onto Naraku's back and bit his shoulder. As the large cat demon distracted her prey, Sango took out her sword and headed for Naraku's throat.

In a last effort for success, he released misasma from beneath his baboon clothing. Sango ripped out her poison mask, shielding her nose and mouth from the purple mist. As it cleared, Naraku was seen heading off in the direction of the demon slayer's comrades. She grabbed her weapon and jumped onto the feline's back, removing the mask in the process.

"Miroku!" she shouted, warning her friend of the upcoming danger. The monk held out his hand with the prayer beads and grasped them. _Tonight, you die, Naraku, by the curse you set upon me!_ He saw a flash of white as the enemy approached. Miroku ripped off the rosary and opened his hand.

"Wind tunnel!" he yelled as a gust of wind began to pull Naraku towards the vortex. _I've got you now, Naraku! _As the half-demon's form closed in on the waiting monk, he ripped away his baboon disguise to reveal a horde of poisonous Saimyosho. Miroku's face clouded over as the insects aimed their bodies towards the hole in his hand.

"Don't Miroku! You'll be poisoned if you suck them in," Sango's voice rang as she tried desperately to hold on from being sucked in as well. The monk quickly closed his hand, sensing the threat to his and the demon slayer's life. The bugs stopped short of his face and disappeared, leaving the image of Naraku before his eyes.

The half-demon's tentacle shot out towards the monk's throat, grabbing him and slamming him into a nearby tree. Miroku screamed as pain shot through his body. Naraku lifted the man up for another bashing when a bright, purifying light detached his grip from his neck.

Naraku's blood red eyes swiveled over to see Kagome standing there, drawing another arrow. Her face was fearless and determination flashed in her eyes. _All the pain he has caused innocent people shall end tonight!_

"Die, Naraku!" the young priestess screamed as she poised another arrow in his direction. She shot it too late, however, as the evil being avoided it. Naraku jumped and landed in a clearing. A river flowed nearby and the sun began to rise. Miroku and Sango appeared overhead on Kirara's back, staring down at the enemy.

"Windscar!" a voice shouted as a bright light headed straight for the vile half-demon. His eyes widened as it struck him, head on. "Got him!" Inuyasha declared as he ran up besides Kagome.

Their enemy chuckled as he sneered. His body began to grow and transform. Tentacles appeared out of his body as well as numerous parts of demons he had absorbed.

"Is that Naraku's true form?" Miroku asked aloud to no one in particular. Sango observed the way Naraku used his tentacles as a shield to protect hsi body and the Sacred Jewel he held in his possession. A plan formulated in her mind.

"Miroku, you head off the left, I'll get the right." Sensing what the demon slayer was getting at, he nodded his head in agreement. "Kirara." The large cat demon swooped down close to Naraku as her mistress threw Hiraikotsu in the direction of her target area. Sango steered Kirara towards the left and Miroku lashed out at the half-demon's tentacles with his staff.

Naraku's defenses weakened as the two flew out of the danger zone. "Ready Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he glanced over in her direction, seeing she had already prepared another arrow. The young priestess nodded, determination on her visage.

"Wind Scar!" the half-demon shouted as he threw Tetsusaiga into the ground, sending waves of light towards the enemy. Kagome stood poised as she aimed her Sacred arrow at Naraku's heart. _Hit the mark! _She released her bow and the arrow paved the way for Inuyasha's windscar. The two attacks became one as they plowed into Naraku's body.

As the attack struck, a bright light enveloped the group and they shielded their eyes. Miroku and Sango held onto Kirara, hoping they wouldn't get blown away by the blast. Inuyasha held onto Kagome as he stood his ground.

When the light dispersed, there was nothing left but a single piece of flesh with the spider mark clearly imprinted on it. Kagome recognized the light shining within and walked over to it, fear absent from her mind. She knelt down and used one of her remaining arrows to pry the object out of the flesh.

The flesh melted away as soon as the Sacred Jewel was in the young woman's possession, leaving no trace behind. Kagome stood, looking at the almost completed jewel in her hands. Inuyasha made his way over to her, sliding Tetsusaiga back in its sheath.

"Is it over?" Sango asked as she came out from hiding. Miroku opened his hand and withdrew the beaded rosary surrounding his wrist. A mix of emotions crossed his eyes as the wind tunnel slowly vanished.

"What is it, Miroku?" the demon slayer asked, worry crossing her visage. The monk stuck up his hand so his friends could see.

"Miroku's wind tunnel is gone!" the girls replied at the same time. Kirara transformed into her smaller self and meowed.

* * *

The group walked back to Kaede's hut, excited about their victory. Kagome lagged behind, staring down at the jewel in her palm. Inuyasha noticed her slow pace and stopped.

"Hey Kagome?" he called out to her, seeing the tense expression on her face. Her eyes seemed distant and worried thoughts crossed her mind. She didn't hear her protector call out to her as she was lost in thought. _What is this I'm sensing? We destroyed Naraku, but the jewel seems as though it is still tained. I should have purified it when I picked it up, but darkness still remains. _The young priestess was pulled from her thoughts as she ran into Inuyasha.

She stumbled backwards, but he caught her arm and steadied her. Kagome looked up into his amber eyes and almost became lost in their depths when his voice ripped her away. "What's the matter?" he asked, curiosity sparked in his facial features. He sensed her distressed as she willed her eyes away, knowing she couldn't lie while she had eyes contact.

"Nothing," she replied, hoping he would let it go. Thankfully, Sango called from up ahead. She and Miroku had stopped, noticing their friends far behind them. Inuyasha finally dropped Kagome's arm as he glanced back over his shoulder at his waiting comrades. He took one last look at the young priestess's face before turning around. _No need to go stirring up trouble right after defeating Naraku._ He clasped his hands behind his head and closed his eyes as he stolled, finally content without having to continuously watch over his shoulder.

Kagome ran to catch up to him as they approached Kaede's hut. The young woman's arms were greeted with a ball of fluff as Shippo hugged her.

"Did you defeat Naraku?" the fox demon asked, hope in his eyes. When Sango nodded an enormous smile erupted on Shippo's lips. He rubbed his eyes, realizing how tired he was from waiting up all night for his friends' return. Kagome shuffled inside the hut, setting Shippo down as he yawned, trying to evade sleep.

Kaede sat stirring soup in a pot over the small fire. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku entered, feeling completely exhausted. Miroku sat down against the wall opposite the door while Sango snuck outside to change out of her slayer otufit. When she returned, she ambled towards the perverted monk. She rested beside him and set her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her. He laid his head against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to catch up on some much needed rest.

Inuyasha sat down on the other side of the hut, leaning Tetsusaiga in the crook of his elbow and Kaede exited the hut to retrive some water. The half-demon watched as Kagome slipped the Sacred Jewel piece around her next and noticed the worried expression on her face. She kept fingering the jewel nervously and glancing back at the door through which the old woman had gone.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Kagome abruptly left the hut, leaving him with nothing but the crackling of the fire. _I wonder what's bugging her. _He pushed the thought out of his mind, telling himself it wasn't anything he needed to worry about. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep, one he hadn't had in a long time.


	2. Tainted Feelings

**The Darkness in Kagome's Heart**

**Chapter 2: Tainted Feelings**

Kagome walked over to the river where she was confident she would find Kaede. Sure enough, the old priestess was bent over the stream, gathering water into a wooden bucket she carried. The young woman shuffled up beside her and leaned against a nearby tree. Kaede, sensing Kagome's worry, acknowledged her presence.

"What is troubling ye, Kagome?" Said girl looked at the elder, knowing she was the only one who could help.

"Kaede," she started, waiting for the old woman to make eye contanct, sure she had her undivided attention. "I have always been able to purify jewel shards before with just a touch, but this time is different. There is still a small spec of darkness that lies within and no matter how hard I try, I can't purify it." Kagome once again glanced down at the Shikon no Tama strung around her neck. It was not yet complete as there were still some shards scattered across Japan. One belonged to Sango's younger brother Kohaku, and two belonged to the wolf demon Kouga. Even counting those three shards, there were still some missing.

Kaede searched her thoughts, trying to find an answer to the young priestess's statement. "Kagome," she began, not sure how to answer. "This fragment of the jewel is much later than anything you have yet to purify. Naraku had it in his evil possession for a very long time. It is a miracle his evil hadn't consumed the jewel. It may just take some time." Kagome studied her, knowing it was a very vague answer, but she accepted it none the less. She was still troubled as she thanked Kaede and went on a walk through the forest to gather her thoughts.

_Am I not strong enough? Do I not have the power to purify Naraku's evil? _The young woman shook her head, trying to figure out how she could overcome the darkness. _Maybe one of the missing shards is still consumed by evil? _She pondered the thought. Maybe she was onto something. Kagome heard someone calling her name and glanced over her shoulder. Kaede stood just beyond the trees, smiling. The young priestess turned around and ran towards the hut where everyone was having a much needed rest.

The old woman shuffled into the hut and set down the bucket of water she had retrieved. Kagome appeared a moment later and noticed everyone was still asleep.

"Kagome," the elder spoke up. "What happened when ye defeated Naraku?" She looked over at Kaede and told her of their final battle. The old priestess sat, listening intently. When the dark haired teen had finished, a worried expression crossed the aging woman's face. _How could Naraku have been sent to his demise so easily? He had absorbed the jewel and still was slain with almost no effort._

The trouble girl stood up and ambled over to the wall closet to Inuyasha. She took out her sleeping bag and laid it out, her eyes heavy. She set her head down as she slipped inside the cover. Slowly, Kagome drifted off to a peaceful sleep, thoughts of the tainted jewel plaguing her mind.

Kaede studied the reincarnation of her elder sister, knowing Kikyo still wandered the world, searching to end her pain and suffering. _Maybe my sister will know the answer. _The elder woman decided once the group had rested, she would tell them of her plan, or seek out Kikyo herself. She sighed, knowing the battle for the Sacred Jewel was far from over.

* * *

The hues of sunset flitted softly into the hut through the small window. Kagome heard distant whispers as she opened her eyes to see Miroku and Sango sitting around the fire. Inuyasha sat in his same position near her head, but was awake and speaking to someone across the room.

"Are you sure, Kaede?" the half-demon asked quietly, responding to the old woman's statement. "You don't know anything else about the jewel that could help Kagome purify it?" He wasn't yet aware that the young priestess had awoken. Kagome shifted slightly so she could hear Kaede's response.

"My sister was the protector of the Shikon no Tama for many years before her demise. If anything, Kikyo would know why the jewel is still tainted or she may even be able to purify it herself." Kagome sighed, knowing Inuyasha would look for his former lover, saying he was searching for answers when he really wanted to see her. As soon as the undead priestess's name left Kaede's lips, his expression changed; his ears perked up, listening intently and he appeared anxious to be somewhere.

The amber eyed boy heard Kagome sigh besides him and finally noticed she was awake. His stomach lurched when he realized she had heard the old woman's answer. _Kagome ... _

Miroku and Sango were oblivious to their friends' states, continuing to probe Kaede with questions. Kagome sat up, sadness crossing her eyes for a moment before Inuyasha spoke. "Kagome," he began, not wanting to hurt her feelings. "Why didn't you tell me about the jewel?" She looked at him, hiding her surprise with ease. She half expected him to say something about Kikyo. Hurt lingered in her eyes a small smile blessed her lips.

"I didn't want to worry you is all. I had no idea why I couldn't purify it and I didn't want to get everyone worked up if it was nothing to worry about." The young priestess stared down at the jewel she fingered in her hands. The tainted spec deep within the pink orb hadn't diminished in the slightest. She sighed once more and stoo up. Miroku and Sango finally noticed her presence and smiled up at her.

"Hey, Kagome," the demon slayer greeted, her eyes sparkling as Miroku held her hand. Kagome smiled, glad to see her friend had finally accepted the monks feelings towards her. The young priestess walked out of the hut towards the tree looming high over their sanctuary. She rested her shoulder against it and heard footsteps behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Inuyasha standing there in his red kimono, arms crossed. He seemed to question what was troubling her.

"Inuyasha," she started, knowing he would get angry. "I think ... I think I want to go home for a few days." His eyes flickered with anger, but only for a moment as it quickly subsided. He studied her. _We defeated Naraku and there are only a few more shards of the jewel left to obtain. _

"How long will you be gone?" the half-demon asked curiously. Kagome put a finger to her chin and raised her eyes to the sky in a thinking pose.

"Well," she started, trying to gather her thoughts. "I need at least three days to catch up on my school work, two more days to make up any tests, and then time to see all my friends and family. So it'll probably be around six or seven days at least." Kagome looked back down at Inuyasha, expecting him to lash out at her about how they needed to find the remaining jewel shards.

When Inuyasha smiled, Kagome was taken aback. "Sure Kagome," he said, and then walked back into the hut. _What's gotten into him? _Kagome pondered to herself as Inuyasha exited the hut once more. He was carrying her back pack, extending it out in front of him for Kagome to take.

Kagome grabbed her back pack and slung it over her shoulders. She smiled back at Inuyasha and started off towards the well. Inuyasha followed her, still protective over her even if Naraku was gone. There were still many demons that could attack at any moment. When his senses didn't pick up any evil presence, he dropped his guard and looked at Kagome's face.

Her gaze was troubled and the smile was gone from her lips. She stared ahead of herself, unaware of Inuyasha's gaze. When the well came into view, Kagome quickened her pace, anxious to get home to catch up with her normal life. She was about to bring herself up on the side of the well when Inuyasha's hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked up at him wondering why he had stopped her.

His gaze was intense as Kagome was once again being pulled into his golden eyes. "Kagome," Inuyasha started, "Are you alright?"

Kagome looked away, getting a hold of her emotions. _He doesn't have a clue, does he? _She looked back up at him, avoiding his eyes. "Yeah, every things great." Inuyasha wasn't fooled, however, as he saw right through her lie. She turned to jump into the well, but Inuyasha hadn't released his grip on her.

Kagome once again looked up into his amber eyes. His face showed that he was concerned as he once again asked her a question. "I can tell when something's bothering you. What is it?" Kagome gave him a reassuring smile, not wanting to get in a fight with him over Kikyo. _He loves her, there's nothing I can do about it. _"Everything is fine, Inuyasha. Stop worrying so much."

Inuyasha finally released his grip on her and watched as she got on the edge of the well, preparing to return to her own time. She said goodbye and jumped in, disappearing from view as a purple light consumed her. Inuyasha peered over the edge of the well and saw the bottom empty. _Kagome…_

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. Hope you liked it. **_Review!_**


	3. Forest of Pain

**The Darkness in Kagome's Heart**

**Chapter 3: Forest of Pain**

Kagome relished the way the passage felt as she crossed from the feudal era to her own time. She greeted the calm center it brought her and felt her muscles relax. Unfortunately, the trip shortly ended as she landed at the bottom of the well. She glanced up and heard her mother speaking quietly to her grandfather.

Gripping the ladder laying against the well, she climbed up and over the edge. She opened the doors of the well house and stepped outside. The setting sun disappeared behind a group of houses in the distance and a pink hue filled the sky. To her left, two adults stood conversing with each other. Kagome's mother smiled at something her grandfather had said, grocery bags occupying her hands. The dark haired teenager shuffled up to them, making her presence known.

"Kagome," her mother exclaimed, surprised at her daughter's appearance. "You've returned."

"Kagome!" her grandfather yelled, aggravation evident in his facial expression. "You can't come back now! I just thought of the perfect sickness for you tomorrow!" She smiled at the kind man who always covered for her many absences from school.

"Sorry, Gramps," she responded, glad to be home. "I'm staying for a few days." She turned and walked towards the house, leaving the older man behind her, tears streaming down his face. He let out a moan as he realized his efforts were in vain.

The young priestess opened the front door to find her brother Souta sitting at the table doing homework. Her cat, Buyo, was lying on his back, stomach exposed.

"Hey, sis," Souta greeted. "How long are you staying this time?" He gave her a questioning glance. Usually when Kagome came home it meant she and Inuyasha had a fight.

She smiled, knowing why he asked. "Actually, I think I'll stay here for about a week, maybe longer." When the young boy heard no anger or sadness in his sister's voice, he became suspicious.

"Did you and Inuyasha have a fight?" Kagome shook her head. He opened his mouth to question her motives again, but she interrupted him.

"Lets just say something very good happened and I have more time on my hands." She left her confused brother behind as she ambled up to her room, laughing silently to herself.

When she opened her door, she noticed her room was exactly how she left it. She dropped her bag by her desk and took out the Sacred Jewel Shard she had hidden from her family. _If gramps ever found out about this, he'd freak. _She imagined what the old man would do and her facial expression mirrored disbelief. She laughed and slipped the jewel back into her back pack. Her face became serious as her thoughts wandered. _Inuyasha ... _Rejection swam through her eyes as she made her way over to her bed.

She sat down and glanced out the window, admiring the darkening sky. _He can never forget about Kikyo, can he? _Kagome yawned and noticed how weary she was. Bringing her head down to rest upon her pillow, she closed her eyes to welcome the void of sleep. Thoughts of her beloved half-demon and Kikyo consumed her mind as she was pulled off into a dream-like state.

The young priestess tossed and turned in her sleep, her expression covered in anguish and pain as she dreamt.

_She stoo in the middle of a forest. She heard someone call her name and glanced to her left. There stood her friends; Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi as they smiled and waved to her. Kagome returned the gesture and began running towards the three teenagers. She ran as fast as her legs would allow, but the distance between them refused to close. The bewildered girl stuck her hand out in front o fher, feeling as if her friends were just out of reach. Suddenly, the trees and dirt disappeared and she became shrouded in darkness; her friends beckoning to her. Their smiles faded from their lips as concern filled their eyes. _

_Ayumi: "What's the matter, Kagome?"_

_Eri: "Why are you never at school?"_

_Yuka: "Aren't you our friend anymore?"_

_Kagome screamed at them, begging them to wait for her. Their eyes saddened as Yuka slowly shook her head. The threesome drifted away, glancing at the frightened girl. Hojo appeared before her, so close that Kagome could almost touch him, but he too faded into the darkness. _

_Hojo: "Come on, Kagome. Why do you keep canceling on me?"_

_She tried to speak, tried to tell him to wait for her, but no voice came out. "Kagome!" an annoyed man shouted behind her. She stopped running and turned around to see who owned the voice. Inuyasha appeared before her. "Come on, Kagome. We have to collect the rest of the Jewel Shards." He began to walk away, Tetsusaiga over his shoulder._

_"Wait!" Kagome screamed after him, finally finding her voice. She glanced between her beloved half-demon and her friends as pain began to erupt from within her. She clutched her chest with her hands as darkness enveloped her. It felt as if she was being torn in half. A scream reached out into the black void, wishing for the pain to stop ..._

Kagome shot up in bed, coming to a sitting position. Her heart hammered in her chest and her breaths were short and heavy. A sheen of sweat blanketed her angelic visage. _It was only a dream. _She noticed the clothes from the day before still adorned her body and someone had placed a blanket over her. Her sheets and comforter were sticky from sweat.

A chill crept up her spin and her eyes swiveled to the open window. Her heart lurched, thinking Inuyasha had come to see her. Disappointed, her hopes fell when she realzied the strong wind raging outside. _Must have blown the window open ... _She glanced at her clock and groaned at the early time; darkness still covering the night sky. Kagome rose from her bed and shuffled over to the window. She made a move to shut it, but noticed the storm lifted rather quickly. The wind stopped howling as her breath evened otu and the clouds dispersed. _That's odd ... _she thought as she shut and locked the window.

She changed into a new set of clotthes and brought down some new blankets from the linen closet. She quickly changed her sheets and slipped under the cool cover, closed her eyes, and tried to fall back asleep. Her body refused to relax and the efforts for the unconscience dreams were in vain. The thoughts of her recent nightmare kept her company as time passed. Rays of sunlight poured through the window, casting a glow across the bridge of her nose. _Another day ... _She once more stood and ambled over to her desk that her school materials occupied. As a dark pulse surged through her body, she stopped all movement. Without a second of hesitation, she rummaged through her backpack and pulled out the almost complete Sacred Jewel. _The spec of darkness ... it's gotten bigger! _Her eyes widened as fear flowed through her veins.

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. I'm glad you like it so far. I'll update soon, depending on the extra time I have.


	4. Normal Life

**The Darkness in Kagome's Heart**

**Chapter 4: Normal Life**

"Be patient, Inuyasha," Miroku chided, watching as the half-demon continued to fidget. "Lady Kagome has only been gone one night."

His temper flared. "We're wasting time when we could be collecting the remaining jewel shards."

Shippo ate his lollipop Kagome had left him. Pulling it out of his mouth, he shot the half-demon an accusing glare. "You're the one who said she could go." Inuyasha raised his fist above the young fox's head, ready to give him a good beating. Shippo covered his head with his hands and shut his eyes, preparing for the pain.

Thankfully, Sango's voice stopped future pounding. "He's right, Inuyasha. Kagome has been away from her time for quite a while. Let her rest and catch up with school." He knew the demon slayer was right adn withdrew his hand, grunting in the process. Shippo smirked before shoving the sucker back into his mouth.

"Why don't we see if we can find any jewel shards," the monk offered, hoping to fend off Inuyasha's temper and get his mind off of Kagome's absence. "We can look for your brother as well," he continued, stealing a glance at his fiance. She mouthed a silent thank you as she smiled.

As usual, Inuyasha's stubborn attitude had to ruin the moment. "We can't go off trying to find jewel shards with no way of knowing where they're at. That's why we need Kagome!" He crossed his arms and sat down, once again fidgeting. Miroku sighed. _This is going to be a long day ..._

* * *

"Bye mom! Bye Gramps! See you later!" Kagome ran out of the house, already late for school. Thoughts of the Sacred Jewel kept distracting her from finishing up her daily routine and she bolted down the sidewalk. _Why was it tainted more than before? Are my spiritual powers weaker in this time?_

When she arrived to the small campus, her friends greeted her and thoughts of the feudal era left her. Surprised to see her, the three girls chatted happily, catching Kagome up on the latest gossip as the walked through the double doors. Only half listening, the young priestess mentally prepared herself for the pile of homework she was sure to receive and for the strain of catching up on all the mathmatical equations and literature she had missed while gone. Groaning at the thought, she tuned into Yuka's previous statement and smiled, hoping to cover up the true feelings of isolation and rejection.

On the walk home, Kagome's friends noticed her depressed state.

Ayumi: "What's with the long face, Kagome?"

Yuka: "Don't tell me it's that boyfriend of yours."

Kagome sighed as her friends prodded her with questions. "Um ... well I guess so ..." Her sentence drifted off as she recalled Inuyasha's expression when Kikyo's name was mentioned.

Eri: "So he's still two-timing you?

"Sort of ..." Kagome responded as her eyes glazed over in sadness.

Ayumi: "Man, that's rough."

Yuka: "I don't understand why you stay with him."

Kagome: "It's not as simple as it sounds. He's got his reasons."

Yuka: "Yeah, but he's cheating cause he can't decide right?"

_Inuyasha has already decided. He already promised Kikyo his life. _Kagome became rather quiet and her eyes distant. Her friends could tell she was already hurting as is and didn't want to press the matter. They began talking about school and the upcoming test when the time-traveling priestess tuned back into their conversation.

"Oh no! We have a test in a few days and I don't have any notes to study from!" Kagome began to panic as she racked her brain to find out what to do. Her friends stole a glance at one another, worried frowns apparent on their lips.

"Here, Kagome," Ayumi said, offering her notes to Kagome. "You can borrow mine for tonight to copy them down." Kagome, grateful for her friend's empathy, thanked them and stuffed the notes in her bag. The four had to go seperate ways and the desolate girl waved good bye before she turned down a street towards her family's shrine.

* * *

_**That night…**_

Kagome finisehd cleaning up the dinner dishes as Souta and Gramps shuffled into the next room. Her mother had finished early, asking Kagome to clean up while she went to visit their neighbors. According to her younger brother, one of the woman living next door had become ill a few days prior to Kagome's return and her mother went once a day after dinner to check up on them.

_Thank goodness tomorrows Saturday. I can catch up on my studies. _She wiped her hands with a towel and put the remaining dishes in their proper places. Sighing, she finished her task and headed upstairs. On the way, she passed her brother and Gramps in the living room.

"I'm going to bed early," she caleld to them, not knowing if they heard her. Her grandfather grumbled something in reply, his eyes fixated to the television. The young woman shuffled her feet, wariness exposed from the night before. Her eyelids became heavy as she fought sleep.

Kagome took a nice, hot shower, allowing the water to massage her back. _Why did the jewel's darkness spread? Maybe I should tell Inuyasha and the others. They'll know what to do. _The priestess vowed to wake up early the next morning and head over to the other side of the well. She dressed into her pajamas and headed towards her quaint domain; a towel wrapped around her hair. Opening her door, she found Buyo occupying her bed. She shooed him off and sat down. _Maybe the jewel became tainted because I didn't have it in my possession. _

Her backpack sat on her desk, unmoved since she arrived home earlier in the day. She walked over and rummaged through it until she came across the Jewel of Four Souls. The darkness had neither grown nor shrunk. Kagome sighed and draped the jewel fragment around her neck. She opened her window to allow the cool Spring breeze into the room. The moon shined through the black sky, clouds absent in the midnight canvas. She rested her elbows on the window sill and placed her chin in her hands. _I wonder how much longer I will have a reason to return to the feudal era. When the jewel is complete, I won't be needed and Inuyasha ... he'll have Kikyo._

She ambled away from the window and sat down on her bed. She tried to push al thoughts of her rival in love out of her mind. Instead, she focused her mind on her school test coming up on Monday. Quickly finishing up her nightly routine, Kagome laid her damp head against her pillow and pulled her comforter up to her chin. Her eyes closed, welcoming sleep. She didn't know what awaited her as her breathing steadied and she was driven into a painful slumber.

A/N: Again, sorry for the long wait. Life happens. I hope you liked it and please review. Thanks!


	5. Painful Memories

**The Darkness in Kagome's Heart**

**Chapter 5: Painful Memories**

_Kagome once again became lost in the darkness; a black void reaching out in every direction. _Where am I?_ A bright light shined through the night and she shielded her eyes with her hands. When she opened them, two figures faded into view. One was a man wearing red and his long, silver hair reached the middle of his back. The other was a woman, her skin snow white and her face angelic with raven black hair flowing down her back. The woman looked up at the man with love in her eyes and his amber spheres clearly returned the feelings._

_As the two figures became clearer, she recognized the man with the dog ears atop his head. "That's Inuyasha," she whispered aloud, recognizing the man she had grown to love. When she glanced over at the woman, similarities became evident. "Is that me?" Kagome squinted her eyes. "No, that's Kikyo. Of course that's Kikyo, the way Inuyasha looks at her, it has to be." Kagome became solemn as she watched the couple continue to stare into each other's eyes. They leaned into a kiss and, as their lips met, tears formed behind the young priestess's eyes. _

_"Why am I here? Why am I watching this?" She made a motion to turn away, but stopped as Inuyasha and Kikyo disappeared, leaving only darkness. The Sacred tree appeared before her eyes. Her beloved half-demon stood before it, looking in her direction._

_"Kagome," he started to say. "What are you doing here?" She opened her mouth to respond when Inuyasha was suddenly flung into the tree. He glanced down and tried to pry out the arrow that now stuck out of his chest._

_"Why Kagome?" he pleaded as life faded from his eyes. _What is he talking about? _She felt something solid in her hands and looked down to see a bow._

_"No ... I didn't do this. Did I?" She looked back up to see him slowly fade away. She dropped the bow and ran towards him, tears threatening to fall. A shattering heart sounded through the darkness and pain erupted from her own chest. Kagome stopped just short of the tree and grabbed her chest. Inuyasha completely faded away, leaving no trace behind._

_"What have you done?" a voice called from behind her. Kikyo stood looking at Kagome with an accusatory glare. Her voice was cold and her face emotionless._

_"It wasn't me ..." the young priestess tried to explain. _

_"You wretched girl! Why do you continue coming back to this world? I can find the jewel shards, you have no purpose here." The undead woman glided towards her, bow in hand. "Inuyasha does not need nor want you here. Don't you understand? You just slow him down. He thinks you are just a lowly human who continues to get in the way and he certainly doesn't love you."_

_Taken aback by her former life's harsh words, she turned and ran away, from all her heartache in the feudal era, the pain in her chest growing stronger. She closed her eyes as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Suddenly, her body was forced back as she ran into someone. Glancing up, she saw amber eyes staring back at her._

_"What are you doing, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, hatred flashing through his eyes._

_"I'm sorry," Kagome said, trying to apologize for something she didn't do, not wanting to make him angry._

_"Leave," he said harshly. Her eyes widened with fear. "You don't belong here. I'm have Kikyo, she can find the jewel shards." Shocked by her love's cold demeanor, she fell to her knees as the pain in her heart grew, threatening to explode._

_Images began to swim around in her head, things she tried to forget. They consisted of every time Inuyasha and Kikyo had been together, every time she felt heartache. She once again closed her eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs in agony as her chest ripped apart._

* * *

Kagome awoke with a start as she found her being once again covered in cold sweat. When she wiped her face, she was surprised to find tears dotting her eyelashes.

"Was it just a dream?" she questioned aloud to the empty air. Glancing over at her clock, she noted it was one in the morning. Suddenly, the aching girl doubled over in pain and clutched her chest. She pulled away her hand from her heart to reveal red liquid. _I'm bleeding? _Kagome hurried to the bathroom and gu out a fresh bandage from the cabinet. She pulled her shirt down some and saw the wound just below her collar bone. It appeared as if someone had dug their nails into her skin, as if to rip out her heart. _Did I do that? _the young priestess asked herself as she recalled clutching her chest in the dream.

Then she noticed something different about the wound. It had deeper penetration marks than her fingernails could inflict. _It looks like ... claws ... _She quickly covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes widened. _It couldn't be ... _Pushing the thoughts away, she concentrated cleaning up her wound. The dark haired girl dabbed it with a washcloth and placed the bandage over it. She winced while trying not to inflict more damage then had already been done. Sighing, the young woman turned back to her room.

Once again, the window had been thrust open in the night. The carpet was drenched, as if it had rained. Kagome glanced up at the sky and saw diamonds glittering in the midnight canvas. _This is unnerving. What is going on? _A pulse shot through her as she studied the Sacred Jewel shard around her neck. It was almost completely black. _Oh no! The jewel! _Panicing, the young priestess rand down the stairs. Grabbing a coat, she flew out into the night, heading straight for the well house.

* * *

Kagome hoisted herself out of the well in the feudal era, noticing it was storming; hard. Clouds filled the sky in darkness and she jumped out of the bone eater's well, running in the direction of Kaede's hut. The rain pelted her face as she blindly stumbled towards her friends. She burst into the humble abode and noticed the dim fire glowing in the middle of the room. Her gaze fell on Sango and Miroku's sleeping forms.

The group was startled awake by the commotion and opened their eyes to see Kagome drenched to the bone, her eyes wild.

"Kagome," Sango questioned hesitantly. She feared the look in her best friend's eyes.

"Where is Inuyasha?!" the frantic girl shouted at her. The demon slayer was taken aback and Miroku's eyes filled with concern. Kaede had awaken at this point and heard the girl's question. The old woman glanced in the direction of the Sacred Tree and saw orbs of light floating above it. Kagome followed her gaze. When she noticed the souls of the dead, she knew where her beloved half-demon was. _Kikyo ... _She took off running as her friends called after her. _I don't belong here. Kikyo can find the shards. Inuyasha doesn't want me here. I only get in the way. _These thoughts repeated themselves over and over in the dark haired woman's m ind as she headed towards the well. When she approached it, she slowed to a walk and glanced around for a final time. She sat on the lip of the well and looked up at the sky, letting the tears from heaven hit her face. _Goodbye, Inuyasha ... _The young priestess fell backwards into the well, tears streaming down her cheeks.

A/N: Well, there is another chapter. I hoped to update sooner. It was homecoming week in school and I've been busy with work and such. Anyways, in case you were wondering about the claw marks on Kagome's chest ... well, I can't really explain it right now. It may be confusing, but as soon as more information is revealed, I'll explain it. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	6. Turmoil

**The Darkness in Kagome's Heart**

**Chapter 6: Turmoil**

Kagome's mom awoke the next morning and peeked into her daughter's room. She found the young woman sitting on a chair, staring out the window. Her eyes were distant as she brushed her long, raven locks over and over again.

"Dear," her mother called to her, unfazed by the priestess's state. "Come on, Kagome, time for breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," she replied in a soft voice. Her eyes had yet to leave the spot on the horizon where the land and the sun met.

"Okay, I'll leave leftover in the fridge for later." Her mother set a hand on Kagome's shoulder, giving it a squeeze of affection before making her way downstairs.

A voice circulated in Kagome's mind as she laid down her brush. _Hate the feudal era. _"Hate the feudal era," she repeated, her mind giving into the malicious voice. Clouds formed overhead, hiding the sun from view. _Hate the monk and demon slayer. _"Hate the monk and demon slayer." Kagome continued to repeat the words as the jewel's darkness swallowed the purity within. Rain pelted against the window. _Hate Kikyo. _"Hate Kikyo." Her eyes didn't waver and her face remained emotionless. _Hate the half demon. _The agonized priestess resisted saying this aloud, hesitating slightly. "Hate ... the half demon." A loud rumble echoed through the town as thunder made its presence known. _Hate Inuyasha. _Her eyes clouded over as her head dropped. Lightning pierced through the black void of sky. No more emotion remained on the young woman's face. "Hate Inuyasha ..." With those words, the jewel began to glow pure black, resembling the darkness inside its beholder.

* * *

Tears from heaven continued to fall as lightning streaked across the midnight sky. Sango pushed back the door to Kaede's hut and glanced out into the storm. Kagome had run off without saying a word and Inuyasha had yet to return. The demon slayer let the door drop down and shuffled to the opposite side of the room where Miroku sat. She kneeled down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I'm worried, Miroku." He wrapped his arm around her and gently stroked her hair. "I'm scared. Kagome looked pretty shaken up about something and Inuyasha isn't back yet."

"I know Sango, so am I." The monk's expression was absent of amusement as he cupped his chin in his hand, lost in thought. "Lady Kaede," he called across the small hut. The old woman looked up from stoking the fire. "What do you think happened to Kagome?"

Kaede shook her head. "I know nought of what troubles the young lass, but did ye see what hung around her neck?" Miroku and Sango studied the old priestess, obviously confused. "The Shikon no Tama. It had been completely taken over by evil." The demon slayer sat up, startled. Her fiance grunted and his brow furrowed.

The storm continued to intensify as the wind wailed across the land. Thunder sounded in the distance as another bolt of lightning streaked across the sky. Kaeded looked up at the young warriors, th eir eyes begging her to continue. "I believe the cause of this storm is because of the Jewel. Whatever ails Kagome has taken effect on the Shikon Jewel. It has been overwhelmed with pain and hatred."

Sango stared at her, not wanting to belive the old priestess's wise words. "But that's not possible. Kagome's heart is pure and she has the powers to purify the jewel. Why would it turn black in her possession?"

"Aye, it seems as though none will know the answer. We need Inuyasha to bring her back. " Miroku glanced outside as the wind continued to howl. "This storm is most likely Kagome too. She the Shikon no Tama in her hands, and with it, fate of the world itself. If ye can not find what is troubling the young lass, the world as we know it may come to an end. A few days alone has brought storms down upon the land. It shall not lift until the battle within her heart is over." Sango glanced outside, anxiously awaiting Inuyasha's return.

* * *

"How long will this storm continue?" Souta whined from his place at the table. It was the following day and rain still hadn't shown signs of letting up. Kagome refused to come down yesterday and her mother became very concerned.

Ignoring her son's question, her eyes fervently searched the outskirts of the shrine. "Souta, would you go check on your sister for me?" The young boy glanced over at his mother face, noting the worry lines imprinting themselves along her fair skin.

"Sure thing, mom." He stood up and jogged up to Kagome's room. Entering the bedroom, he found the window open and rain poured into the room. His sister stood tehre, drenched from head to toe. Water soaked the carpet beneath her feet and the curtains were blowing fiercly in the wind.

"Hey, sis?" Souta asked, concern evident on his face. He had never seen Kagome in such a state and had no idea what could be wrong. "Kagome," he tried again with no avail as she continued to be silent. The stubborn boy walked up to her and placed his hand on her forearm. She finally glanced his way, her eyes dull and lifeless. Bringing her arm against her chest, she forced Souta to release his iron grip. Her younger brother was shocked at her harsh gesture, but quickly recovered as he once again tried to force her to listen.

"Come on, Kagome. Mom wants you downstairs." The priestess shrunk away from him, as if his touch burned her skin. Souta continued to push his sister to show emotion, some recognition that she knew what he was saying. He pulled on her elbow, not expecting what she did next.

A/N: Only a few more chapters to go. Thanks for reading! **_Review!_**


	7. Changed Emotions

**The Darkness in Kagome's Heart**

**Chapter 7: Changed Emotions**

It was morning, but the sun was obscured by the ominous clouds handing overhead. Inuyasha dashed towards Kaede's hut, eager to see if Kagome had returned. _What Kikyo said, is it true? She said the darkness in the jewel is most likely someon controlling it. Or in her words, someone is hiding within it; whatever that means. I've got a bad feeling about this ... _As the village came into view, he couldn't grasp the young priestess's scent and his hopes were dashed. The storm had been waging since the night Kagome left and it hadn't shown any signs of stopping. He silently cursed himself for taking so long. Finding Kikyo had been hard and he scoured the land for her whereabouts. When he had finally decided to give up, he found her waiting for him by the Sacred Tree.

Shoving all thoughts of his former lover from his mind, Inuyasha bounded towards Kaede's hut, slowing his pace as he walked inside. Pushing the bamboo cover aside, he immediatly sensed the uncomfortable aura hanging in the air. Miroku and Sango were huddled in the corner, evading sleep. The old priestess had fallen asleep some time ago with Shippo curled up beside her. The fox demon's body seemed tensed from what he had heard about Kagome's visit.

The couple glanced up upon their friend's appearance, their faces clouded with worry. "What happened?" Inuyasha questioned, dreading the answer.

The monk studied him a moment before answer. "Inuyasha, something is wrong with Kagome."

* * *

Souta was thrown back to the floor, hitting his back against the wooden barricade of his sister's bed. _Did she just ... did she just hit me? _The young boy stared up at Kagome's lifeless eyes, shocked at what the older sibling had done. The dark haired woman continued to watch him before bringing her hand down to ehr side and turnign her attention back to the swirling clouds outside. Her brother slowly inched away from her towards the door, clutching his now bruised cheek.

"Souta, Kagome, breakfast is ready!" their mother called up the stairs. _I can't tell her about Kagome. Mom doesn't need something else to worry about. _He stood up and shuffled out the door, taking one more glance at his older sister. She hadn't moved from her position.

He headed downstairs to meet his mother's worried face. Her gentle eyes widened in worry as she rushed over to her sun and grabbed his face with her hands. "Souta! What happened to your face?"

At first, he hadn't a clue as to what she meant, but quickly realized she talking about the bruised he sported on his cheek. "I ... uh ... wasn't looking where I was going and ... I ... uh ... ran into the wall." He smiled sheepishly, backing up his lie.

His mother chuckled and her face brightened with a smile. "You are so clumsy. Now eat your breakfast." The young boy took his seat and shoved food in his mouth as his mom followed suit, but with much more class. Gramps walked in and sat down, following his grandson's actions.

Silence ensued for a moment before the old man noticed something, or rather, someone was missing. "Where's Kagome?" he asked, glancing over at his daughter. She in turn looked at Souta, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

The young boy stuffed another bite of food in his mouth, hoping to avoide answering. When his mother and grandfather continued to stare expectantly at him, he swallowed and sighed. "Kagome's not feeling well today," he lied. "She said she didn't get much sleep the last few nights and just needs some rest."

Souta hoped his explanation was enought to satisfy the adults. He came out victorious as his mother responded. "Well, I don't blame her. After being gone for so long, it must be strange to be home again." Her son sighed in relief adn continued to eat, hoping that whatever had happened to his sister would be solved soon.

* * *

"She what?!" Inuyasha yelled as he heard about Kagome's visit the night before. Kaede and Shippo awoke with a start as the half-demon's eyes gleamed with anger. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?! He slammed his fist into the ground.

"I believe interrupting you and Kikyo because of Kagome wouldn't have worked out in our favor," Miroku explained. "I suggest you leave to Kagome's era at once." His silver haired friend started at him a moment before dashing out of the hut, no second thoughts. _Please be okay, Kagome ..._

* * *

"Kagome! You're friends are here!" Kagome's mom called up to her room when she opened the door to find Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. When her daughter gave no response, the young woman's eyes clouded with worry as she glanced back at the three girls. "Kagome hasn't been feeling well lately. Maybe you should let her rest."

"We'll only be a minute," Yuka said as they darted up to their friend's room. Kagome's mother shut the door on the darkness looming beyond the shrine grounds. When the girls entered Kagome's room, the found the young priestess standing by her window. One foot was on the roof as she crouched down, preparing to climb out. The rain battered her body and soaked the carpet.

"Kagome!" Eri shrieked as her friend disappeared from the window. The students ran to the window and looked down to see Kagome climbing down to the ground.

"What are you doing?!" Yuka screamed over the roar of the wind, squinting her eyes against the rain.

Kagome landed on the ground in front of her family's shrine. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi ran downstairs, ignoring Kagome's mother, and out the front door to meet the trouble teen. The clouds were black and lightengin streaked across the sky. Kagome stilled with her arms at her sides, searching the horizon for an answer no one knew.

Ayumi studied her friend's stance. "Maybe she just likes the rain." Eri and Yuka shot her a glare as she slunk back in embarrassment. The trio once again turned ther attention to Kagome. Suddenly, the jewel strung around her pale neck dulled with darkness moreso than before. A black cloud escaped from it, made up of a hoard of beings.

The friends noticed something familiar about them. "Hey, those look like something from our textbooks," Eri mused.

"I think you're right. They look like demons from the feudal era," Ayumi exclaimed.

_What is going on? _Yuka tore her gaze away from the demons to glance at their desolate friend. The demons continued to circle Kagome and amongst them was a figure clothed in a white baboon suit.

* * *

_Yep, another short chapter. Well, I think this story is going to be wrapping up soon. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. =b_


	8. Hatred

**The Darkness in Kagome's Heart**

**Chapter 8: Hatred**

Inuyasha jumped out of the well in Kagome's era and knew something was wrong. He could sense it. The winds were howling and rain pelted the well house roof. The weather was similar to that of the feudal era. He threw open the doors and ran towards the shrine house. _Hang on Kagome. _The clouds swirled in a funnel fashion as the winds picked up. He arrived at the humble abode and his face flashed with terror.

In the doorway to the shrine house, three young women gazed on in horror. They had noticed him, but tore their eyes away from his unusual amber spheres. He followed their gaze and his eyes landed on Kagome. She wore a pair of pink pajamas, bare foot, and her raven black hair whipped wildly around in the wind. Her eyes held no light and her angelic visage was absent of emtoions. A black sphere hung around her neck, resembling the now hate filled Sacred Jewel.

Behind the young priestess stood a hundred demons, rising in numbers as they continued to pour from the jewel. What struck the half-demon teh most was the white baboon figure standing to the right of the troubled girl. _Naraku ..._

"Naraku, you bastard! What have you done to Kagome?!" Inuyasha growled with rage as he drew Tetsusaiga from its sheath. His nemesis chuckled as a smirk dripped from his lips.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha? You look surprised to see me." The vile man laid his hand on Kagome's shoulder, infuriating Inuyasha even more.

"Get your hand off of her!" Inuyasha changed his stance, ready to charge. Naraku stopped his movements, enveloping a barrier around himself with Kagome. The priestess's friends looked on, recognizing one of the men to be Kagome's delinquent boyfriend. Their eyes held confusion and their faces mirrored terror.

"I don't think so, Inuyasha. This girl's heart now belongs to me." Naraku chuckled, watching in amusement as his enemy became more enraged.

"We destroyed you! How the hell did you end up here?" The red clad man kept his eyes on Naraku's movements, racking his brain for a way to get his companion away from the vile half-demon.

"It merely seemed as though you defeated me. I simply hid in the jewel, waiting for the moment I would be able to make my move. Because you can not forget about Kikyo, I found a small spec of darkness within Kagome's heart. I lavished in it, used it to my advantage." His blood-red eyes bore into Inuyasha's as his grip tightened on his captive. "Its amazing what a few simple hallucinations could make a person do."

"Wha ... what do you mean?" Inuyasha was worried, although kept his feelings hidden behind his angry demeanor. _He used Kagome's feelings to his advantage?_

He smirked. "I persuaded Kagome that you no longer wanted her and turned all of her fears against her. Tell me, Inuyasha, how does it feel to be hated by someon you care for?" Naraku once again smiled.

"Release Kagome right now!" the dog demon yelled as he took a step closer. The rain poured relentlessly, but the thunder grew louder as lightning struck overhead. Naraku took his hand off of the young priestess and a bow appeared in her hand. On her back, a quiver full of arrows became visible.

The evil man chuckled. "She hates you, Inuyasha. Why would she return to you?" Said man broke his gaze from his enemy and glanced at his beloved empty being. He heard her whisper something aloud and twitched his ears to grasp what she was saying.

"Hate the half demon." Inuyasha's eyes widened with bewilderment as Kagome brought her bow and arrow together, aiming them at the man who caused her such heartache.

"Hate the half demon," she repeated once more, her voice rising to be heard over the wind. Her visage glowered in anger and her eyes clouded over. _Inuyasha ... you hurt me for the last time. _She took a steady aim and moved her fingers, preparing to release her arrow. Inuyasha stood, paralyzed, waiting for her to strike him. Tears dotted her eyes, regret and pain nullifying her overwhelming hatred.

"Kagome!" Yuka screamed, running toward her friend. Determination and fear collided within her eyes as she ran towards the hoard of demons and the man named Naraku.

"Yuka, wait!" Eri called after her, chasing the young woman. Ayumi was only seconds behind as she too ran off to help.

The young priestess froze and glanced over at the approaching trio. This gave Inuyasha the chance to jump over to the approaching girls, stopping them in their tracks. He struck down a few demons before he turned his head to glance over his shoulder.

"What are you waiting for? Run for it!" he shouted as Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi took off back towards the shrine. Kagome once again pointed her arrow at Inuyasha, tears streaking down her flushed cheeks. The demons silenced and Naraku stood behind her, satisfaction glimmering in his eyes. The silver half-demon watched as the woman he loved prepared to strike him down.

Kagome studied the man she had grown to love; the man that had continued to hurt her over and over again, not caring that he did so. Anger flared within her heart and emotions throbbed through her veins. _I hate you, Inuyasha! _A finger slipped, ready to send her beloved half-demon to his death.

He began to speak to her. "Kagome, don't." Her protector reached out his hand, his eyes filling with concern. "Don't you remember? You promised me you would always stay by my side." The dark haired woman's eyes flickered with recognition, but her cold demeanor didn't waver.

"Remember all those times you saved me from being consumed by my demon nature?" His face softened as he willed Kagome back to him.

"Shut up!" Kagome screamed at him, struggling to keep control. Her aim shook as she lost her focus. "You stupid half demon! All I ever did was stay with you and try to love you, but you didn't even care. You broke my heart one too many times, Inuyasha. And now you must die!" She steadied her arrow and released the bow before she could change her mind.

Surprise clouded the victim's face as the arrow struck him in the chest, causing him to fall backwards. His hand reached out to her, beckoning. As his body hit the ground with a thud, the jewel began to glow a sickening purple, sensing the evil presence that had control over it.

Naraku smirked. "How does it feel, Inuyasha, to be struck down by the woman you love? Again?" The young priestess stared at Inuyasha's unmoving form. Her friend ran out of the doorway to the half-demon's aid.

"Kagome, what have you done?" Yuka asked, laying Inuyasha's head on her lap. She stared up at Kagome, shocked by the truth her friend had hidden from them all.

The silver haired boy's breathing became heavy as he stared at his beloved. She lowered her bow down to her side, tears flowing continuously down her cheeks. Naraku placed his hand on her shoulder, a menacing grin reaching across his face.

Clouds dispersed as the rain fell to a light drizzle, allowing a ray of sunlight to shine through the darkness. Kagome's bangs fell in front of her eyes as tears sparkled on her visage. "Get your filthy hand off of me," she whispered, all strenght gone from her voice. When Naraku didn't heed her request, she gently set her hand on his and a purifying light erupted at her touch. He yelled out in pain and rose his uninjured hand above his head, ready to strike her. Her eyes quickly shut as he threw her to the ground.

The young woman felt no pain, however, and stood up, meeting her captor's glare. Taken aback by the priestess's strength, Naraku growled in warning. She stared at him, completely drained by the emotions swirling in her heart. With one quick movement she grabbed an arrow and aimed it at the vile half-demon's heart. "You are despicable, Naraku. Now die." She released the arrow as it enveloped in purifying light. His eyes glimmered in surprise before he was struck down and fell to his death. Without the power of the Shikon no Tama in his hands, his evil powers had diminished greatly. He dissolved before Kagome's eyes as she collapsed to her knees.

A bright light shined through the blackness in the jewel. The young priestess put her hands out in front of her; tears falling and splattering across the damp ground. The rain had ceased falling as the clouds dispersed completely. Birds of song echoed in the distance as sunshine lit up the gruesome scene. The demons looked at the defenseless human and charged her, their eyes dark with greed for the jewel.

Kagome galcned back and smiled. She welcomed death. With Naraku gone, her mind cleared of his taunts and hallucinations. Her hatred towards Inuyasha subsided, leaving only hurt and regret. Tears contined to fall as she waited for the suffering to end.

She fell to her stomach and felt the cool ground meet her cheek. Her eyelids fluttered closed as she glimpsed a red blur and a bright light across the sky. Kagome fell into a deep slumber, darkness consuming her mind.

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait, but there it is. There is going to be two more chapters until its finished, one being an epilogue. I know its a bit short, but it was just a quick little fic I thought up when I first started writing fanfiction. Didn't mean for it to take this long. Anyways, hope you liked it and look forward to my upcoming new stories. **Review!**_


	9. Secret Told

**The Darkness in Kagome's Heart**

**Chapter 9: Secret Told**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open the following day. As her vision focused, she found herself lying in her bed as the sun's rays flitted softly through the window. Feeling pressure by her knees, she glanced up to see Inuyasha staring out the window. The young woman blinked, not sure if she could belive it was him, remembering shooting the fatal arrow towards his chest.

"Inu ... yasha?" she asked in disbelief. His ears twitched at the sound of her voice. He jumped to her side, careful not to hurt her. Kagome felt weak, as if she had been a victim of a violent accident. She had no strength to move her limbs and was barely able to form words.

Her beloved looked into her eyes, his face drawn in concern. "Kagome ... are you alright?" he asked, cupping her face with his hand.

"I'm fine ..." she replied, wincing from the pain. Her eyes flashed with fear as she glanced around for the Sacred Jewel fragment. "The jewel ..." He dug around in his kimono, pulling out the desired object. No longer did darkness dwell in the pink sphere. Only purity shined from within.

Kagome smiled, but confusion dwindled on her features. "When you destroyed Naraku, the jewel became pure again. It could sense your pure heart after to became unconscious." Inuyasha explained the happening after she had blacked out. Things had been quiet around the house as everyone continued their daily activities, aware of Kagome's condition. The half-demon hadn't left her side, however.

He helped her as she struggled into a sitting position. "But how ... how are you alive. My arrow struck your heart. It should have ..." Her sentence trailed off, unable to speak the next words.

"Feh, if you think one measly arrow could kill me, you've got another thing comming." She smiled at his stubborn attitude. "When the jewel purified, the arrow purified as well. It healed the wound and disappeared."

Just then, the door opened slowly as Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi poked their heads into the room. They glanced over at the couple. "Oh good! You're awake!" Yuka exclaimed as she shuffled over to Kagome's bed.

Ayumi followed after her. "I told you I heard voices," she whispered to Eri.

Kagome's eyes widened with fear, realizing Inuyasha's ears were exposed. His eyes flashed with concern at her facial expression. "What's the matter, Kagome?"

She shakily pointed at the half-demon's head. His ears twitched at the attention and he smirked. Her eyes flared with anger. Their secret had been revealed and he was smiling?

The three girls sat on her bed, surrounding her, as Inuyasha retreated to the window.

"Don't worry," Yuka said with a wave of her hand. "We know all about it."

"Uh ... all about what?" Kagome asked, swallowing hard. A sheepish grin blessed her lips. _Do they mean Inuyasha?_

Eri shook her head, giggling at the young priestess's reaction. "Your mom told us everything. Man, I had a headache after that story." The girls exchanged knowing glances, recalling the conversation they had with Kagome's mother; finding out about the feudal ear, Kagome being a priestess, and all about the well. It was definitly a lot to swallow, but somehow they managed. "One thing she couldn't tell us, is why you kept something like that from us."

An image came to the injured woman's mind, remembering her friends hunched over Inuyasha's body after he had been struck with her arrow. _Oh yeah ... that's right, they were there. _She seemed lost in thought as her friends gazed upon her, waiting for a response.

When it didn't seem as though she would answer, Ayumi took it into her own hands. "Hello? Earth to Kagome! Are you in there?" The young priestess was snapped back to reality.

"Well ... I guess I thought you wouldn't believe me. I didn't believe it myself at first." The trio exchanged knowing looks.

"So this is why you're never at school?" Yuka interrogated. Kagome studied her hands as they lay in her lap.

"Yeah ... that's why I always looked perfectly normal when I _did _come to school." She brought her eyes to glance at her friends' expressions.

"Wait until Hojo hears about this!" Eri chuckled.

"No! You can't tell him!" Kagome blurted out, startling them. "I mean ... I didn't tell you guys, why do you think I would let Hojo know? He'll never understand. Besides, I don't even like him." Her eyes stole a fleeting glance at the half-demon sitting atop her window sill.

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi exchanged a glance. They looked over at Inuyasha before abruptly huddling around their friend. "So, who's the girl Inuyasha always leaves you for?" they whispered, eagerly waiting for a response. Kagome's face became alarmed. Her hands flew up and tried to cover their mouths.

"Shh!" the young priestess hushed them. She pointed to her head, reminding them of Inuyasha's sensitive ears. They studied her a moment before recognition dawned on each of their faces. The students giggled, moving away from the close proximity to their friend. Kagome blushed, refusing to look at her star crossed lover.

The trio left her bed. "Well, Kagome. It was nice catching up, but you need to rest," Yuka said in a motherly tone as they began to walk out the door.

"Hope you feel better soon!" Eri added with a smile.

"See you in school Kagome!" Ayumi's voice trailed behind as her figure disappeared from view.

Inuyasha shot Kagome a questioning glance. "What was that about?" he asked as their gazes finally met.

"Nothing!" the young woman responded a little too quickly. "Nothing at all!"

He studied her, suspicion flashing in his amber orbs. "Get some rest, Kagome," he grunted, laying the matter to rest. She nodded her head and slipped under the covers once more. The last picture she saw in her mind before she fell asleep was Inuyasha sitting on the edge of her window. His gaze set out towards the setting sun, his eyes sparlking with the last rays of sunlight. _Thank you, Inuyasha ..._

* * *

_You don't know how sorry I am for making you wait SO long! I planned to update ages ago, but I got sidetracked with the holidays. Christmas takes a lot out of you. lol. I wanted to update sooner, but I wanted to rewrite the previous chapter before I posted this one up. Don't ask me why, I think I'm OCD with it or something. Anyways, I hope you liked it and I'll post up the epilogue in a few days. Promise! Please review!_

_Yeah, I know, a short chapter. But it pretty much ends the story. I'll post up the epilogue in a few days, so you won't have to wait too long for it. Sorry I made you wait so long and I hope you liked it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks!_


	10. Epilogue

**The Darkness in Kagome's Heart**

**Chapter 10: Epilogue**

"Bye everyone! See you when I get back!" Kagome hollered as she ran out of the house, back pack slung over her shoulder. Her small family of three waved her off before proceeding back into the humble abode. Her footsteps pounded against the pavement as she ran towards the well house, unsure if she was ready to immerse herself in the feudal era once more. An entire week had passed since the young priestess's heart was taken over by darkness, but after a few days of recuperation, Kagome had returned to her old self.

Pushing the doors open, her eyes fell on the well in the middle of the wooden shack. Light streamed through a few cracks in the walls and ceiling. "Kagome!" someone called from behind her. The dark haired student turned around and beamed when her friends came into view.

"Hey, you guys," she replied to the bubbly teenage girls before her. "Whats up?"

"We wanted to see you off," Eri said with a smile. The trio had bombarded Kagome with questions about the other side of the well nonstop for the past few days and finally the time had come for her to journey off once more.

"Here," Yuka said, handing the time traveling girl a pink camera.

"What's this for?" Kagome asked, taking it hesitantly.

"We want you to take pictures of everything and everyone you see." Kagome quirked an eyebrow. "Oh come on! You can't expect us to go by the information in our text books!"

"They don't even mention demons," Ayumi pondered.

"Oh ... okay ..." the young priestess sighed, slipping the camera into her bag. "I guess I could take a few pictures. Imagine what the others will do when they see this." She giggled quietly to herself as an image of Inuyasha attacking the poor picture taker with Tetsusaiga flashed through her mind.

"I wish we could go with you," Eri said solemnly. Ever since the trio discovered their friend's long kept secret, they had become obsessed with the feudal era.

"Me too, but you can't." Kagome placed a hand on her friend's shoulder for comfort. "Souta tried going through the well when I first discovered it, but it didn't work."

"Well, maybe it'll work for us," Eri piped up, a mischievous grin blessing her lips.

"And what makes you think that?" her time-traveling friend asked, swiveling her gaze to the short haired teen.

"Well, maybe the reason he could travel through it is because Souta is just a kid," Ayumi replied. Her friends gazed confused at the practical girl before shaking their heads in disappointment. "What? What'd I say?"

"Anyways," Yuka said, diverting the attention away from the bewildered student. "I guess all we can do is wish you a safe trip."

"Don't worry about any tests, either," Eri said with a smile. "We'll take plenty of notes for you so it won't be so hard to catch up."

"And make sure to come see us when you get back. We want to hear all the details," Ayumi exclaimed with a wave of her hand.

Kagome smiled. "You guys are the best." The four friends embraced before the young priestess took a step back. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys soon. Wish me luck!"

The trio said their goodbyes, following their friend into the well house. They watched in awe as she slipped into the dark abyss. A blue light enveloped her and then she was gone. "I hope she takes plently of pictures," Yuka mumbled.

* * *

"Ugh, made it," Kagome grumbled, hoisting her bag over the edge of the well. She pulled her torso over the lip of the well and sighed.

"Took you long enough," a masculine voice called to her. The young woman glanced up to see her beloved half-demon leaning against a nearby tree. "Feh, should have come to get you."

She giggled at the familiar stubborn attitude. "Hey, Inuyasha." He grabbed her arm to steady her as she heaved the rest of her body out of the abyss. Losing her balance, she stumbled forward and fell into his strong arms. She gripped his kimono and gazed up at him. A 'thank you' perched on her tongue, but her mouth couldn't seem to form the words as she tumbled into the twin pools of amber.

The sun burned brightly as it set in the west and the grass shifted silently in the breeze. Off in the distance, a flock of birds chirped and the sound of forest animals quieted as they bedded down for the night. The unlikely couple stood there in silence for what seemed like hours. Finally, Inuyasha tore his gaze from her eyes and dropped his arms from hers.

"Kagome," he began, gazing down upon the ground. "Why ... how was it that ... " He sighed in frustration, unable to form the question plaguing his mind since he left her a week before.

The young priestess shifted her chocolate spheres around the clearing, grasping what was on his mind. "Inuyasha ... you don't understand, do you?" His face contorted into confusion, glancing over at the dark haired beauty. Her head remained slightly bowed.

"What are you talking about?" His golden eyes held innocence as Kagome forced herself to meet them. She knew she had to tell him, even if it meant rejection.

Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. "I ..." The young woman was unable to finish her sentence as her beloved half-demon pulled her into an embrace. One clawed hand raked through her hair as the other rested on the middle of her back. Kagome placed her hands on his chest and grasped it, allowing the tears to cascade down her flushed cheeks.

"When I was in your time, I was afraid," he said quietly. She could hear the emotion in his voice and yearned to comfort him. "That ... light in your eyes was gone and you didn't wear the smile that brightened up the day. Your skin was pale and cold. I was terrified. I thought I was going to lose you ..." His grip tightened around her as she buried her face into his chest. Salty liquid continued to trail down her cheeks as she listened.

"Inuyasha ... I'm sorry ..." Kagome forced out, sniffling back her cries in between.

The half-demon was taken aback. Pulling the young woman away from his body, he held her at arms length, forcing her to look at him. "What are you apologizing for?" he asked, almost angrily, but Kagome could detect the sincerity beneath the surface.

New tears welled behind her eyes. "I was so angry at you for always running off with Kikyo that I began to hate you. I'm such a bad person ..." With those words said, the young priestss placed her head in her hands, covering her tear-streaked face as her slender frame wracked with sobs.

Sighing, he once again pulled her close, allowing her to cry. "Please don't cry," he begged. "It wasn't your fault. Naraku tried to control you; he put those thoughts in your mind." Her cries eventually stopped, turning into small whimpers.

"But if it wasn't my feelings towards you and Kikyo," she whispered, sniffling. "Naraku wouldn't have been able to control me in the first place ..." Aggravated, he once again pulled her away. Taking her chin with his hand, he forced her to look at him once more.

Kagome searched the golden spheres and noticed a familiarity about them, something only from her dreams. "Kagome, those are normal feelings that all humans have. It doesn't mean you're evil."

A ghost of a smile blessed her lips. _I almost killed him and yet, he continues to comfort me, knowing I could hurt him again. Why? _She willingly laid her head on his chest and allowed him to wrap his arms around her. After a moment of silence, the dark haired teen pulled away. "What is it?" Inuyasha murmured in concern.

"I can't stay here, Inuyasha." The smile vanished from her visage and her eyes filled with desolation. She forced her gaze away from him as she continued. "The Shikon Jewel is almost complete and Naraku is dead. There is no longer a reason for me to stay here. Kikyo can find the remaining shards." The half-demon gazed on, fear glinting in his eyes. He sensed the pain coming off of the young priestess in waves and yearned to comfort her aching heart. Sighing, she tried to pull her arms out of his iron grip.

"Inuyasha, please let me go. I have to go tell everyone goodbye. I have to go home, to live a normal life." New tears stung the back of her eyes, but she refused to release them. _Why won't he listen? Can't he see I'm leaving him alone to go after Kikyo?_

"Kagome ..." he began impatiently. She finally met his gaze. "You can't leave ..."

Her eyes flickered with anger. "Why not? You can't force me to stay here ..."

Inuyasha studied the enraged girl before him, a smirk threatening to fall upon his lips.

"Can I ask you something?" Kagome waited impatiently, somehow already knowing the words he would say. Her heart hammered in her chest as a lump stuck in her throat. "Will you ... stay here? With me?" His hands left the dark haired girl's arms and enclosed her dainty hands in his. Shock dwindled on her face.

"Why?" she managed to stammer out.

No words were able to express what the half-demon felt for the young priestess. Instead, he unexpectedly drew her into a passionate kiss. Her eyes widened with surprise, but slowly she relaxed and kissed him back. Her body shook with undefinable emotions and she willed herself to keep control over her hands, yearning to grasp his silver hair. After a moment, the couple unwillingly broke apart. Inuyasha laid his forehead against hers, looking deep into her eyes.

"Inuyasha ..." she breathed, pausing a moment to get her emotions under control. He understood what she was trying to say and smiled, giving her another tender kiss. She gladly returned it and wrapped his arms around his neck.

The golden rays of the dwindling sun landed upon the star-crossed lovers. Diamonds sprinkled the darkening sky and the sounds of nocturnal animals came to life. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and they began to walk towards Kaede's village, each of them smiling.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Kagome said after a moment, taking something out of her bag. He swiveled his gaze in her direction, his ears twitching curiously atop his head. She placed the pink camera to her eye. "Say cheese!"

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked the ending. Let me know what you think and please review. This has become one of my favorite stories and I hope some of you favorite it too. First completed fic on fanfiction; short but sweet.

Many thanks to:

*My amazing beta, Dani. Although, she didn't help directly with this story, she helped me overall improve my writing abilities greatly. Thank you for all of the tips and advice, not just on my writing, but for life in general. I owe you so much, not even words can express how thankful I am.

*All of my reviewers. You have really made this story soar far beyond my expectations. It is because of you I keep writing and push myself to do better. And even more thanks to those who have stuck with me since the beginning. Thanks for devoting a little bit of time every now and then to read my work. Just a simple review brightens my day immensely.

*All of my readers. Even though everyone didn't review, I'm glad you decided to follow this story and read it. Some of you put it under your favorites, put it on alert, etc. I appreciate your interest and I hope you find some of my other stories worth while as well.

I know, a little sappy. Oh well. I get emotional when a story comes to a close. Especially my first one. lol. Anyways, let me know how you liked/hated the ending. Love you all!

Sassybratt


End file.
